


Podfic of My Immortal

by for_others



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_others/pseuds/for_others
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original summary:</p>
<p>Bokuto can't take it anymore so he goes to his best bro for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782527) by [makichansenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai). 



> A huge thanks to makichansenpai for allowing me to read their work without any real experience ^^;
> 
> I use my tablet to record my audio so it's pretty shitty quality... sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Man, this fic... I know I was searching for sad fics, but I didn't expect my heart to shatter _this_ hard.
> 
> Also, for some idiotic reason I can't even remember I decided to include a version with some rambling I did at the end.

Normal version:

wav: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0EPDz-F5LnRdExSVXpnTnBLeUk/view?usp=sharing

mp3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0EPDz-F5LnRWUZkMlZvVmY4Smc/view?usp=sharing

 

Version with my silly ramblings tacked on at the end (Dunno why you'd want to hear that but oh well.):

wav: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0EPDz-F5LnRUnFBQUVob3FKQ1E/view?usp=sharing

mp3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0EPDz-F5LnRZWtmR0NOSEpEMHM/view?usp=sharing

 

Enjoy <3

 


End file.
